Femtalia
by VesLuvsAnime
Summary: the adventures of all our favorite Hetalia characters as they travel to parallel dimensions, meet interesting new people, remember old battles and start new romances, while the very fabric of their universe threatens to break! There's not alot of shipping in this one, and I'll try to keep the relationships PG13, but this story is 100% guaranteed to entertain! :)
1. Explination & MS-PhiliFiji-Pro

**All ****Explained**

**If you do not want to have to read all this stuff below, just read the story entries in the order I post them, OK? You can skip this chapter entry if you really want to, but here is a mini-story at the end of all these notes.**

* * *

Okay Hetalia fans... welcome to the crazy plot map of !Femtalia ! ((Quick note, the title of this story is actually supposed to have a ! in front of the word Femtalia, but for some reason Fanfic won't let me do that, so just remember, the title is !Femtalia))

But before you can all read the story, just read all of this, and please note that I'm in high school so I might not post as often as you might want me to, so I apologize in advance for unnecessary suspense. Sorry :(

((I would be very thankful for any comments or ideas for mini-stories you would like me to do, so please do leave comments.))

If you like this story, you can check out my first story, D. Gray Sister (based off of D. Gray Man) ((If you do I hope you like it :) ))

* * *

Soo... This isn't a real chapter, sorry. I just thought some parts of the way I have this plot set up were a bit confusing so I decided to make this first entry an explanation.

This particular story has 4 different plot-lines, and i'm lazy so I didn't want to write them in different places ((Also because they all tie into each other, so even if I did, you wouldn't understand what was going on.)) I just decided this was easier for both of us.

The four plots are:

1: Femtalia: The title plot-line, this is the second plot that is introduced in the story, but it's an underlying idea in all the plots afterwords. (As in it's known of, but the exact events happening there are not automatically known by all the characters.) ((The same is true for the other two main plots of the story as well))

2: U.S.A. (or United State of America) ((BTW, I don't make typos ;) )): This is the first major plot introduced in the story. I really like the plans I have for it, but it's a very loosely planned story for all the parts that don't have anything to do with the other plots. (( That's so I can mess with it and make the characters appear in mini-stories, which I like.))

((This story is ALOT of fun to write, and I hope it's fun for you to read too :)

3: Pangea: This is the last MAIN plot introduced, and by far the most confusing ((This is where everything comes together... ;) )) ... ((Sorry but I can't give any hints as to what happens in any of the main plots, but I will tell you something cool... _The first chapter of this plot-line is actually a mini-story ;) _))

And finally...

The fourth plot-line is the mini-stories, and it just follows more of the minor characters through some of their _Misadventures,_ and has almost no affect on the major plots. ((Usually ;) )) This is the only plot where ANY character is allowed to break the fourth wall. ((Because it's just not fair if the mini-stories have nothing special about them at all.)) Some mini-stories are so long that I have to post them as separate entries.

Although in any other plot, I only have three people who are allowed to break it. They are:

1) Italy Veneziano

2) Prussia

3) !Austria/Hungary (Yes I know they are two different people, but I need them both to help keep Prussia in line))

LAST THING! I PROMISE! ((Whenever a character's name has a ! in front of it, it means that the character is an alternate-dimension version, and I just haven't Released their name yet.)) ((Also things written in double parentheses are me breaking the fourth wall.))

* * *

**Last Author's Note:**

Now, I know you are sick and tired of reading about plot, it's just the more I write, the more explanations I think I need to add. This note's about the way I keep things organized …Chapter Labels. In the navigation menus (located at the top-right and bottom-right of the story-viewing page) you can see the "titles" of each entry. Most of them will be chapter entries, like this one, but remember that I will be writing Mini-Stories as well, and the way i'm keeping the plot organized (so I won't accidentally give away any info about the other plots) seems to be confusing without an explanation.

There are really only three (3) things you need to understand:

Plot prefixes: these will be at the beginning of the label. They show which plot is mainly affected by what happens in the entry

Fem- the Femtalia plot is mainly affected

USA- the United State of America plot is mainly affected

Pan- the Pangea plot is mainly affected

MS- this is just a mini-story, this will not have a chapter stamp, but rather an adventure title. ((I'll put a number so you know what chapter it takes place in, but most mini-stories that i'm planning are taking place before or after most of the plot) Any mini-stories that take more than one entry will have the title and then a number to show it is part of a mini-series.

...(Please remember stuff that happens in mini-stories can be important too!)

Chapter stamps: this is just the three letters, C-H-P with a period after them and the number of the chapter in roman numerals at the end. The underlined part: (Fem-Chp.I-Pro)

(( A chapter ends with an action or discovery, and any mini-stories posted before the chapter end take place in the time that the last entry left off at, unless the Timestamp says different))

Timestamps: all the stories are set in the same time frame, which means that time, technically, is moving in the other plots while you are reading this. (People don't just stand still when you're not in the room you know!)

there are four timestamps:

Pro- a Prologue story (takes place before the exposition of the plot)

Ep- an Epilogue story (takes place after the resolution of plot)

FB- a FlashBack story (a flashback to earlier in or before the plot)

Prem- a Premonition story (takes place at any time)

* * *

**And, well... that's it. everything's been explained. I hope you like this story! :)**

* * *

((So even though this wasn't meant to be a real chapter, I want to put some story in this entry anyway. this is a prologue; the first meeting of Fiji and the Philippines!))

((P.O.V: Fiji))

Oh no! I'm so late! I hope that all the others won't be too mad at me... ((Don't worry, they will))

I run down the street at my top speed, at least 10 mph, ((Really, only 10?)) I'm barely able to see because of the pouring rain. I never knew that the U.K. could be so dreary. It's been raining since I got here two days ago... What was THAT? ((Was it a squirrel?))

A bright flash of color ahead of me caught my eye, and I just barely can pull to a stop before crashing into it. Into, HIM.

"Excuse me please! I am very late!" I yell at the red and blue clad person in front of me. Leaning forward, I can tell it's a man now. I'm just close enough to tell through the downpour. But when he tried to speak to me I could not make out what he was saying. "Could you repeat that please?" I yell over the storm. I can tell he said something again, but a not-so-distant crash of thunder interrupted him. I leaned even closer to listen and finally caught what he had said. It was "oh ngayon kung ano ang I gawin?" ((That's "Oh now what will I do?" in Filipino)) _Wait, Filipino? Ohhh…_

"Are you here for the world summit meeting as well?" I repeat the phrase in Filipino just in case he doesn't know English and he answers (in English) with "Yes, I am Philippines. I'm guessing you are a country as well?"

"Yes, my name is Fiji. Nice to meet you." ((Yes, and I am the Fourth-wall police)) I bow a little at the hips, as is my custom, and as I come back up, I finally get a good look at his face. _WOW he is so CUTE!_ He has deep brown eyes with streaks of golden yellow stretching from the pupil to the end of the iris, although it was so faint that you wouldn't be able to see it if you weren't only a foot from his face. _Oh…_ I just realized how close I am to him, and I take a step back. Blushing, and hoping my light cocoa-colored skin would hide it. His skin is just a little darker than mine, but it suits him perfectly, blending with his eyes and his easy smile… _Wait, he's smiling?_ I feel my blush deepen, and stutter an apology.

"S-sorry for staring at you like that…" His smile just deepened and he just said, "It's OK, I have a feeling that we were thinking of the same thing." He leaned closer to me, and I try to lean away, but there is a wall behind me, so I'm trapped now. _Since when were we standing in a doorway?_ ((Since, like EVER)) _Umm, can you stop that?_

"Sorry for my rudeness, but you're very cute." He whispered. His voice, it's almost as if he's reciting a poem. it's got a certain lilt to it... ((You're falling... falling in LOVE))

Another crash of thunder interrupted whatever lame answer/mumble I was going to say next, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway because then he grabbed my hand and we started walking through the winding streets.((Two seconds pass, and you can't even remember what you were going to say? You've got it bad girl...)) _Oh, and YOU'RE any better?_ ((I don't have any crushes, girl)) Anyway... he said something about knowing that the World summit place in London was closer to the east, so I guess he was leading us east.

"Oh, there you two blokes are!" We turn around the next corner to see Britain in the street walking toward us. ((I swear every time I see those eyebrows I feel like he's wearing make-up just to make them look like that.)) _Shhhh... Don't be mean._ "I had a feeling you had gotten lost." He continued. "Was the rain too confusing?" ((NO, it was your dumb-ass confusing city!)) We both nod yes and he sighs. "Well, follow me, we've all been waiting for you to get there before we started." He turns and starts walking and we fall into step behind him as he leads us through the winding streets. _I'm amazed that anyone can find their way through this city, but then, this is his country…_

The meeting went on just like all the others, people argued, nothing got done, and I still don't have any new friends. It's not easy being a small island in the middle of the ocean, all on your own. ((I know Fiji, I know...))

I'm just leaving when someone calls my name. I stop and turn around, only to see Philippines running up to me. He stops by me and pants "I… never… answered… you… correctly... " I stand and look at him awhile while he catches his breath. Once he has, he straightens up and says,

"It's nice to meet you too, Fiji. Will you be my friend?"

((Hope you like the story!))

* * *

_Thanks for reading! This is VesLuvsAnime, signing off... See Ya Later!_


	2. Fem-ChpI-Pro

**Fem-Chp.I-Pro**

((On the 20th of May, in the year 2014 A.D., our story starts… let's go to the action shall we?))

((All the countries are gathered at the World Meeting place in the state of New York, in America. The meeting has just ended and everyone is milling about and talking. Italy, Germany and Japan have decided to help America tidy up, because we all know that he won't do anything himself, the lazy bum…))

"Hey Germany! Germany! Can we play~a some Football Germany?" _Jeez, Italy is really starting to bug Germany; I'm surprised HE hasn't realized it yet. _"Nien Italy, I'm trying to focus on ze cleaning up." _Wow, you can HEAR how irritated he is. Oh wait! I've got to tell them before they leave, if I don't, how will he know to come to my party next week? _"Oh, but Germany, you don't~a have to clean! It's America's job because he's~a hosting!" "Mir egal, Italy; You know he will not clean anything up by himself. I'm just making sure that next time we are here, the place looks presentable." ((Mir egal; means 'I do not care' in German))

I decided that that was enough. Yelling across the room to them, "Dudes, you don't have to worry about that! I'll get around to it eventually!" I smile and quickly add, "By the way, I'm throwing a HUGE party next week; you should all come!" Germany quickly declines and continues cleaning, while Italy seems very interested and starts asking questions about stuff like, "Will there~a be pasta?" And, "Should I bring~a some pasta?".

"Dude, if you want pasta, you're gonna have to bring it yourself" I don't like shooting people down like that, but i'm not an Idiot like England. I KNOW that I have next to no cooking ability on my own. I don't want to end up ruining something that he likes as much as pasta because of MY faulty cooking. But then, he surprised me. He just smiled and said, "OK, I'll~a bring enough pasta to share!"

I can't tell you how much I adore this guy's ability to stay upbeat.

Japan came up behind me and tapped my shoulder to get my attention. By the look on his face when I turned around, it seems like he'd been trying to get my attention for a while. He doesn't like to have to touch people, short-attention span or otherwise. "Sup dude?" I always greet him like that, though he always seems to be surprised by my informality. "Did you want somethin'?"

"Yes, America-San. I was wondering, what is the reason for this party?" He takes a pause and continues. "I do not know of any holidays that you celebrate at this time of year." He looked like he was gonna explode with how much he was thinking, so I decided to just tell him. "Well actually dude, it's a birthday party for one of the states. But it's a surprise so please don't tell anyone who'll leak the secret, OK?" He looked at me for second and asked, "Which state? how old will they be?"

I think for a moment, checking for anyone who might be listening in ((Just me)) and decide to tell him. "In the year 1848, on May 29, the state of Wisconsin was formed. This year she'll be 166, but physically she's turning 16." Japan seemed confused by this, so I quickly add, "So you know how you and china are like, thousands of years old?" He nodded yes, and I continue. "Well I don't know about you, but you don't look a day over 22 to me." His eyes widened like he understood, and he said, "I think I get it now, when you say physically, you mean they way people look."

"Well, yeah that's part of it. But it's more than that. It doesn't really matter how long we've been around, we act the same age that we are physically. Physically I'm 19, so that's why I seem immature to you guys."

"Ah, I get it, so this is a 'sweet sixteen' for her?" Japan said it quietly enough that i could just barely hear. I notice Germany looking over at us, probably trying to guess what we're talking about, although he's all the way on the other side of the room and can't hear us anyway, i drop my voice too. "Yeah, that's right. Do you think you could come? I've done this for every state when we celebrate their birthdays, and I always try to get as many countries as possible to come and at least meet them, you know, before there's ANOTHER war."

Germany was starting to come over, so Japan gave his typical "I'll think about it." and said goodbye before he had even got halfway across the room. "Okay, dude! Have a great day!" I give a quick wave and turn around. Immediately I see Prussia, Spain, Indonesia, Philippines and some other island country I don't recognize having a conversation near the door. Prussia says something and he, Spain, and Indonesia burst out laughing, while Philippines yells something in Filipino, and the other girl blushes. Eventually, Indonesia got Prussia and Spain to stop laughing and apologized to Philippines and… Fiji? _Wow, how did I not recognize her sooner? Damn, she got cute…_

"America, what's this I hear of a party next week? There are no holidays this time of year." The strange tones of France's voice were unmistakable behind me. Not even turning around to look at him, I reply, "yeah dude, I know. It's a birthday party. For Wisconsin." He twirls around me so I can see him as we talk and asks, "Wisconsin? how old is she now?" _France never forgets any girl's name… He better stay away from her… _"She's turning 16. It's going to be a surprise party though, so don't tell anyone other than England. I could use a little help getting him to come." He winks at me and gives a quick blow-kiss as he turns away, possibly to start bugging England, and I hear the words, "Oui, mon ami." As he struts away. (("Oui, mon ami" means 'yes, my love' in English, or *áno, má lásko* in my new language, Veslovakian))

People are starting to leave now, so I decide to stand by the door and say goodbye to them as they leave. What better way to get as many people as possible to hear about this party? As more people leave, it's easier to tell who's left. by a quick look around, I can see that Russia, the Baltic states, Prussia, Germany, Italy, Japan, France, Britain, and some ghost in the corner, ((THAT'S CANADA!)) are all still here. England and France walk out together, well, not really together, just… ((France is following England around like the perv he is)) England throws a dirty look my way as he walks by, and because that was a jerk-ish thing to do, I yelled after him, "And don't bother to bring any scones! I'll just put some poison in the food!" I can still hear France laughing…

Prussia got tired of waiting for Germany to leave, so he went over to Italy ((Who was sleeping quite peacefully on the couch, if I might add…)) woke him up, threw him over his shoulders, and yelled to Japan "Japan! I've got Italy, now let's go before Godzilla comes!" ((Why does everyone mention Godzilla when they want Japan to go somewhere?!)) Japan stopped as he passed me, bowed a little, and said "Thank you for having us America-San." And with that he left. Germany took a few more seconds to put some papers in the filing cabinet before coming over, wishing me a good day, and dashing off after the group, which was already halfway to the horizon.

I hear a voice beside me, and when i turn to look, suddenly Canada's right next to me! ((He's been there for a while…)) "Sup Bro? Where' ya been? You missed the whole meeting! ((Again, been there since it started… you're very inattentive)) "America, I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes. FIVE. WHOLE. MINUTES." He seems to be a little t-ed off, better to talk to him without interrupting for a bit. "I'm sorry bro, I just didn't notice. I've got a lot on my mind right now, that's all." He nodded O.K. and sighed. then he looked me right in the eyes and said, "I just hope you don't regret your decision. you know I would help you if you would just ask, Right?" I nod and reply, "I know, and I won't. OK? Don't worry so much. I just think that this would be better. Sort-of like killing two stones with one bird." He sighs and rolls his eyes, shaking his head he says one last thing and then leaves. "The phrase is 'Killing two birds with one stone' America. good-night." As he walks away that little bear he's always holding waves over Canada's shoulder, and after a few seconds I hear Canada yell, "I'M CANADA!"

I scan the room and am surprised to see that Russia and the Three Baltic states are the only ones left. I walk over to them and attempt to listen to their conversation for a few seconds, but Russia was speaking Russian to them, so I have no idea what they were talking about. Once I get sick of waiting, I speak up. "Hey, dudes. Everyone else left already."

Latvia answers first. "Oh. America. Paldies par hostingu šo tikšanos. Ir laba diena." (("Thank-you for hosting the meeting, have a good day" in Latvian)) Lithuania and Estonia both say 'Have a good day' in their respective languages, and left just like that. Russia was about to say goodbye, but I interrupted him by saying, "Hey, mind if I walk back with you? I know i'm already at my home, but, I really need to talk to you." he seems a little taken-aback by my request, but he doesn't say no. _Well, It's a start…_

==========((P.O.V./Scene change/Slight timelapse))

"So, you want my help with a space project?" I never thought that America would ever ask ME for help with anything, though, he has been quite surprising over the years. I should give him more credit. He nods the affirmative and continues explaining what is bothering him to me.

"So, the thing is, there are some weird signals coming from some random spot in space, and it's like the source is following us through space as we orbit the Sun. It first appeared about two years ago, but the signal has been getting steadily stronger over the last few months. I've had Toni look into it, and he says that it's not from any alien ship or craft, or any type of alien signal he knows. In other words, he's stumped too." America pauses and waits for a response.

"This is quite perplexing, da?" I'm only half paying attention to him now, once he starts talking about aliens, he's usually talking nonsense. Instead I focus on the Baltic states, who are walking not even 20 feet in front of us. But they are too busy talking amongst themselves to listen to us. Lithuania has just told the punchline of a joke, and he and Latvia are laughing, while Estonia makes a face and says 'I don't understand' at least 10 times. _Those three get along so well. It's fun to watch them having fun._

"-So that's it really. I just need you to help me convince my boss to let me make a ship so I can go check it out myself. I'll let you come too, if you help." It seems that america is done talking now. I wait a few seconds to let the suspense build before speaking. "OK, I'll help. This sounds interesting. Is there anything else you want to say before you go?"

"Actually, yeah. Would you come to a party i'm throwing next week?"

* * *

Chapter Question!

Any questions?

What is one country you'd like to see so scared they nearly pee themselves?

Final question! How do you feel about ghost stories?

_Thanks for reading! This is VesLuvsAnime, signing off... See Ya Later!_


End file.
